Harry Potter and the GUP
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: In which stuff happens


**_Harry Potter and the GUP_**

_A Troll Fic…_

* * 7/31/1980 * *

"No, I will not have a daughter." James Potter said. "Take her away. Tell Lily she died or something."

Thus Raven Scarlet Potter was sent away to an unknown place where things would happen and she would grow more and more powerful…

* * 7/31/1991 * *

Raven Scarlet Potter stretched as she woke. Today would be a good day. She was to go to Diagon Alley for her school supplies and then the wait for the train to take her to Hogwarts.

* * Later * *

She turned to the commotion that had erupted around the doorway.

She heard the name Harry Potter over and over again and she tried to get a look at the brother that her parents had kept while she was sent away.

The nigh perfect beautiful girl watched as the large man ushered a tiny boy, he looked barely 9, through the gateway.

Raven Scarlet Potter frowned. She knew her brother wouldn't be treated well, but she at least thought that he would be fed right.

She shrugged and went back to her food.

* * 9/10/1991 * *

The girl smirked as she gained the praise of the teachers and her already large group of admirers. She was powerful, smart and beautiful.

Even Snape, the meanest of teachers, seemed to like her despite her being in Gryffindor.

* * Later * *

Raven Scarlet Potter grinned as she found out that snakes weren't the only animals she could talk to. Time for revenge.

* * 2nd year * *

The young witch laughed as she warped time and space to her will. This would make her plans for world domination all the easier.

* * Later * *

She had all but a few under her control. Only her brother and a blonde freak from Ravenclaw held out but she would bring them to her side.

* * 3rd Year * *

A muttered spell unleashed a cloud of darkness, no, not darkness. It was darker than darkness. Unlight would be a better name.

The Dementor screamed as it was torn apart by the unlight.

With a thought, Raven Scarlet Potter sent the unlight to a place outside of time, something she decided to call Hammerspace for later use.

* * Later * *

When she saw the Minister of Magic, Raven Scarlet Potter brought him and the incredibly luscious Lucius Malfoy under her control, nearly cementing her control of the Ministry in the future.

* * 4th Year * *

"Do be a love and put my name into the cup." She asked the smitten 7th year. She would compete.

* * Later * *

She twitched when she saw the dragons. Her brother gasped in fear. He had dealt with them before and thus respected (read feared) them.

* * 1st task * *

* * Stands * *

"That's her." A dark haired woman said to her companion.

"She's quite powerful already." Her sandy haired companion said. "When should we get her, Elisha?"

"Hm, next task." Elisha said. "It's at the bottom of the lake, plenty of sand for you to get her with, Dezi."

"True." Dezi said. "Plenty dark too."

* * 2nd Task * *

Raven Scarlet Potter gasped in pain as sand wrapped around her leg and shattered it. "Klepta!" The Thief spell broke the sand's grip and the girl healed her leg.

She noticed the sand wrapping around her neck not a moment too soon and recast the spell.

She heard someone hum in annoyance. _You _are_ quite the Mary Sue._

The girl spun around.

_I mean you have all but four of the people on the grounds loving you._ The woman came into view. _And you're able to break my spell. I'll have to fix that._

"What do you mean?!" Raven Scarlet Potter yelled. "What is a Mary Sue?"

_Creature like _you_. Creatures who are loved, perfect, and far too powerful for the universe they reside._ The woman easily said. _Yes, you are the perfect example. May you be more human in the next life. Sabaku Kyȗ._ Sand wrapped around the woman before a second phrase caused the sand to collapse. _Sabaku Sōsō._ The woman gasped as a sword hit her side. _Highly impressive. Not many can escape that._

Raven Scarlet Potter attacked the woman.

_Of course, those who do, only make me better._ The woman grinned before shimmering sand wrapped around the girl and properly killed her. The woman frowned as the girl reformed. _Brain slushy it is._

Thus was the first death of Raven Scarlet Potter.

* * Later * *

The group chanted as emerald flame flickered against rune lined stone.

A wind whipped through as Raven Scarlet Potter's soul returned.

* * Elsewhere * *

"FFFFFUUUUU!" Said Dezi.

"I kill her now." A storm grey haired woman said.

"Can I have her?" A vampire like creature said.

"My victims don't come back." The energy user said.

* * Raven Scarlet Potter * *

The woman stroked the unlight sword. It liked the taste of souls. It wanted to taste the sand lady's soul.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll come soon."

"If you come back to life a few more times." A voice said behind her.

_Let me suck her soul!_ The sword yelled.

"Very well."

"Great, another souls sucking sword." The woman said flatly.

* * Later * *

The woman gasped as she shredded the creature's soul to pieces. "Let's see if you can come back now." She picked up the sword. "To the victor go the spoils."

_I will never be yours._ The sword said.

* * Elsewhere * *

"Huh, I feel the call of moving on." Elisha said.

The vampire pouted.

"I like it here!" Dezi whined. "Slyders are so yummy!"

"Set up the portal!" The storm haired woman walked in holding the unlight sword.

~~~~ End~~~~

… Or is it?

**Yeah, I was perusing some forums and that name came up.**

_And once I heard it, it _screamed_ Harry Potter Mary Sue._

**Dezi, Elisha, the vampire(Octavia) and the other lady(Rose) are also OCs, but not meant to be Mary Sues.**

_Yeah, only a handful of people like them and their powers are limited. Dezi can control sand, but that's about it on her powers._

**She can also control glass but that's just due to her way of thinking. Glass=melted sand(Sort of, there's other stuff that goes into it.)**

_ Elisha can feel souls and can gain the entire life of a dead person's soul but this also gives her major personality issues and occasional issues with speaking._

**Octavia… Ummm… What are her powers?**

_Standard vampire set plus immunity to sunlight. Note, our way of thinking if a vampire is old enough he/she can stand sunlight for increasing periods of time. Octavia is very, very old but got that way by avoiding fights and hiding._

**Rose… Okay Rose is a Mary Sue…**

_Yeah, she's been one forever. The only thing that doesn't make her a complete one is the fact she doesn't play well with others._

**Anyways, Rose can control energy. Any kind of energy.**

_At first it was just lightning/electricity but it evolved when she got into the mindset (Electricity=Energy *insert energy type*=Electricity) Weird but if you don't know your limits, are they really there?_

**We heard of a story were some really really ****_really_**** smart people had a problem they deemed unsolvable. They put it on the net but didn't include the unsolvable bit.**

_A short time later, a college student solved it._

**Okay, explanation for the GUP thing.**

_Green Uni Project on Neopets, the Green Uni Morphing Potion used to be the cheapest morphing potion and thus trolls would adopt really cool pets from the Pound and use Green Uni Morphing Potions on them and stick them back in…_

**I don't think they are anymore though.**

_Yeah, new site feature make other morphing potions cheaper._

**Still called that though.**

_~shrugs~ Doesn't matter. Um… Things that matter for this set of readers._

**This is a troll fic. So we don't want flames about Raven Scarlet Potter, yes we will write her name that way.**

_Anything else?_

**No- wait, go read our other fics! People under 18 read the warnings and mind the ratings alright? Again we don't want flames about kids reading our less kid friendly fics.**

_TTFN._

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
